


Let it Be

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Death, The Beatles - Freeform, Violence, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night for Sam and Dean in the bunker ends up as the worst night of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Be

"If I let you pick the damn music, will you shut the hell up?" Sam grumbled, feet thrown casually on a desk and nose in a book. He had begun playing songs from his iPod and could physically feel Dean rolling his eyes and hear him bitching under his breath.

"No, no, it's totally fine," Dean said under his breath, twirling the knife he was holding between his fingers, blade digging into the desk. With a sigh, Sam leaned forwards and turned off the music device, raising an eyebrow at Dean as he did so.

"Happy?"

"Much better," Dean said contentedly, leaning back in his chair. Sam turned back to his book, soon hearing Dean tap and fidget. He glanced up, face annoyed as Dean stood, striding across the room to the old cassette player, immediately regretting giving up his music. Sam heard him drop one and _shit_ whisper through his teeth as he picked it up, bumping his head when he stood.

"You're so coordinated," Sam called across the room.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Dean made a noise of triumph as he put the tape in, closing it and hitting play. Sam made a face. "The Beatles? Really?"

"Hey! Everyone likes The Beatles!"

"Not everyone, Dean. God, what tape is this?"

"Let it be, Sammy, let it be."

"No, seriously, what's the tape?"

"The album is called 'Let it be', dumbass."

"I thought that was a song...?"

"It is."

"But it's also an album."

"Exactly. The song is on the album, Sammy."

"So 'Let it be' is on 'Let it be'? That is ridiculous."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"You know what, I'm getting too old for this," Dean grumbled, plopping down in a chair and nodding his head along to the music. With a roll of his eyes, Sam turned back to his book, flipping the pages loudly and slowly. Dean opened an eye, glaring at him as he stood to turn the volume up. When he sat back down, he closed his eyes once more, letting the music roll over him, feeling as if he might finally be able to relax. It had been only a couple of days since Sammy was out of the hospital, and as far as Dean could tell, Zeke was keeping up his end of the bargain. Sammy would soon be healed, and he'd never have to know that there was an angel inside of him. Zeke would be healed and Dean would have his brother. It was a win-win for them all. With a contented sigh, Dean snuggled into the chair, shoulders loose, the music drowning everything else out. He felt himself dozing off, but didn't fight it, sleep soon overpowering Dean's mind.

"Dean-"

Dean's eyes snapped open and he ripped himself out of the chair, immediately running to Sam, who was collapsing on the ground. How long had he been out? The album was nearly done.

"Sammy, look at me, you're okay, you're fine, look at me. Look at me!" Dean yelled, shaking his brother as he cradled him in his arms. Sam's eyes were wild, looking at everything and nothing all at once. They were beginning to roll into his head, a small trail of drool escaping his mouth. Dean's face was a mask of confusion and horror, unable to comprehend why this was happening; where was Zeke? "Zeke! What's going on!? Zeke!" Sam's eyes flashed open briefly.

"Too... weak..." Sam gasped, though Dean knew it was Zeke.

"No! No, no, no! Zeke, you said you would fix him! Zeke!" Dean yelled, seeing Sam's eyes roll back in his head once more. He fell back, arm covering his face as light shined through Sam's eyes, mouth, ears. "No! You stay in him! Fix him!" Dean wrenched his body forwards, but it was too late; Zeke was gone. Sam, whose body had arched as the angel left it, crumpled once more, breathing shallow and eyes closed. Dean pulled the tall man into his lap. "I'll fix this, Sammy, I'll fix this..." Dean whispered it over and over, stroking his brother's face as he looked around, desperately trying to find something that might help in this godforsaken bunker.

The tape clicked.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

"No," Dean said, hearing the words pour out of the player. "I won't. I can't." He felt his heart freeze and throat close over as Sam convulsed. "No."

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

"Sammy, no, I can't. Please, Sammy," Dean choked, a tear sliding down his face as he looked at his brother's paling face, heartbeat slowing. Dean shook his head again and again, the music flowing around him, seeming to try to influence him. It was as if Sammy was speaking to him. But that was impossible. "I love you, Sammy. I'll find a way, I promise." Sam's hand grasped Dean's arm.

"Let... me... go..." he breathed, lips barely moving, body slowly failing. Dean grabbed his hand, pressing his lips to it.

"Sammy. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I love you, Sammy, I know I never said it, but Sammy, please. Not like this. Sammy? Sam! Sam!" Dean's heartbeat wild, he felt Sam's neck again and again, over and over. He dropped Sam's body, pushing his hands down on his chest again and again, pinching his nose and breathing down his empty throat. He continued like this for an hour. With a sob, he dropped his body onto Sam's, sobs ripping out of his throat like a feral animal. The music had stopped. Sam was beginning to grow cold. Dean buried his face in Sam's shirt, breathing in everything he knew he would never smell again.

"I should have stopped you," he whispered. Dean ripped himself away. He viciously rubbed his hands against his face, trying to get the tears away, to remove the evidence from his face. If Zeke couldn't save Sam, who could? Dean covered his eyes, slowly moving his hands around to the back of his head and releasing a shaky breath. He nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. 

"Okay," he choked. He nodded, hands wrapped around the back of his neck, eyes dripping. He looked at Sam's body through watery eyes. "Okay. I'll let you go. Okay." Dean felt his knees give out. He sunk to the floor, a scream ripping out of his chest, anger and frustration and fear all compiling in his throat in one ear shattering yell. Dean collapsed, curling into a ball as he held his arms around his torso, shivers running down his spine as he whispered _okay_ again and again.

"I'll let you go." 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get this song out of my head, so lets just add a terrible gut wrenching memory to it!


End file.
